


Kissing Under The Hot Weather

by waterparkjunheepark



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Absolute and utter fluff, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Short & Sweet, just youngjo adoring hwanwoong, oh and sunny is here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterparkjunheepark/pseuds/waterparkjunheepark
Summary: Long moments pass between them, surrounded by silence, drowning in one another's eyes as they bask in their few moments of where time was slow, languid, as if waiting for them to be ready to face the world again.Hwanwoong smiles -gently, daintily, beautifully-, his eyes crinkling at the edges with its genuineness.“I love you,” he tells the other, breathy and imperfect yet managing to be everything precious to Youngjo.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Kissing Under The Hot Weather

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language~

“H-hey! Stop! Haha-- I can't--,” Hwanwoong pleads to Youngjo both laughingly and breathlessly. The weather is hot, humid, and his skin feels sticky with sweat. They had been lounging on the floor of their bedroom with a fan doing its best to provide them comfort. Youngjo continues on making kissy noises, peppering whatever part of skin he can reach from his position on top of Hwanwoong, pinning his wrists down with both his hands, restraining the rest of the smaller boy's body with his weight.

 _Hwanwoong's_ _so_ _beautiful,_ Youngjo thinks. He observes the younger, whose face is flushed red with exhaustion, whose lips are parted in a bright grin, whose melodic laughter is tumbling from his mouth, whose eyes are currently crescents shining with happiness and joy, and boy, was Youngjo the luckiest man alive.

Youngjo only presses more feathery kisses on the younger man's face, chuckling lightly when Hwanwoong squeaks in embarrassment. Hwanwoong scrunches his nose, though it looks ridiculous paired with the silly grin of his lips.

 _“Stoooop,_ ” Hwanwoong whines, out of breath and giggling still.

Youngjo decides to finally stop, gracing the dancer with his mercy. He falls sideways into the bed and to Hwanwoong's right with a sappy smile, propping his head up with an elbow. He stares at the other boy openly, relishing in the warmth between them in this very moment.

Hwanwoong breathes heavily, looking over to the other man. Hwanwoong is greeted with the sight of his lover looking at him with sparkling eyes paired with an extra-sweet-with-a-few-combs-of-honey smile, and Hwanwoong is hit with a feeling of hilarity. He grins, lips pulled wide apart and tongue peeking from between his teeth, a hysterical wheeze making its way out of his lungs almost painfully. He clutches at his sides, a few tears making its way out of his eyes. He makes the mistake of looking at his lover, whose face is now contorted into a confused expression, his brows furrowed together and mouth slightly agape, no signs of the previous sappy expression in sight. Hwanwoong laughs even louder, carefree and undisturbed.

“Your-- your face!” Hwanwoong points at Youngjo, who, in return, draws his head back to express his confusion. Hwanwoong makes a high-pitched noise as a response to Youngjo's response, curling further into himself in an effort of stopping his laughter. The taller man gives up in trying to understand what he is saying, falling back onto the sheets below him.

Hwanwoong laughter dies off within a few minutes, but the smile is still on his lips, even when he's already sweating because of the exertion of his laughter, and he's laid on his back while staring at the ceiling with Youngjo beside him.

“But seriously, your face was gold,” Hwanwoong tells the other without taking his gaze off of the ceiling. Youngjo hums, dark eyes alight with love as he strares at his lover's profile.

The smaller man glances at the other, and their eyes lock. Hwanwoong lets out a breathy giggle, one filled with fondness for his companion, rolling over on his side to face him.

Long moments pass between them, surrounded by silence, drowning in one another's eyes as they bask in their few moments of where time was slow, languid, as if waiting for them to be ready to face the world again.

Hwanwoong smiles -gently, daintily, beautifully-, his eyes crinkling at the edges with its genuineness.

“I love you,” he tells the other, breathy and imperfect yet managing to be everything precious to Youngjo.

The taller man's eyes soften even more from their previous state as he takes the other's cheek with his free hand. His thumb caresses the flushed skin there, soft and caring. He leans over to place a chaste kiss to the other's lips, returning to his earlier position after doing so.

Hwanwoong's eyes open, though both of them know not of when he closed them, and his smile stretching wider on his lips. Youngjo's own lips form a lazy grin in return, coming naturally from his emotions. He leans to Hwanwoong again, pressing another kiss to his lip, his nose, then to his forehead. Hwanwoong eyes have fluttered close once more, but this time he finds that he doesn't want to open it. His eyelids feel heavy, his body goes slack, as if trusting Youngjo to settle him against his firm, broader body.

Youngjo takes note of this, and reaches over to pull Hwanwoong's body close to his. He moves his other hand from its position under his head to slide it under the other's shoulders, holding him close. He closes his eyes but doesn't let sleep take him over, not yet, humming something under his breath for a few minutes.

The temperature is hot, Youngjo feels sticky with sweat, and they shouldn't be cuddling in this weather, but Youngjo doesn't find it in himself to care. All he knows is that he is here, with his Hwanwoong by his side, Sunny sleeping in front of the only fan in the room, with soft breezes of the winds coming from the open window.

Youngjo falls asleep with the soft whirring sound of the fan in the corner of their room and Hwanwoong's light breathing next to him.

_I_ _love_ _you_ _too._

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I felt bad in my last fic that I didn't give Hwanwoong happy thoughts so now this is here as an apology.
> 
> Constructive criticism is very much appreciated.
> 
> come talk to me on twitter because i have no friends @hyungupingu


End file.
